


Dean Sells His Soul to Castiel

by BeniMaiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Schmoop, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sells his soul to Castiel for safe keeping. Dean gets pie. Sam gets annoyed. Cas gets addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Sells His Soul to Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this on FF.net a while back. It has been edited, updated and turned into a single chapter.

Dean stared incredulously at Sam and shakes his head. "No Fucking way!" He turned to glare at Cas. "This is a seriously bad idea, dude."

Dean had spent the last few days holed up in some dingy motel room in the middle of nowhere, hiding from a bitch of a witch with a "soul-trap." She had started a spell to capture Dean's soul, and if he came within range of the damned box, his soul would be ripped from him and sucked into the box.

Sam gave Dean puppy-dog eyes and said, "Come on, man. It would be temporary, and this is the only plan we've come up with."

His brilliant idea was to have Dean "sell" his soul to Castiel for safe keeping, until they could get the box away from the witch and kill her. Sam theorized that Dean's soul would be safe from the box if it was in Castiel's possession. 

Cas could keep the disembodied soul all safe and warm while Sam and Dean hunted the witch. Then, when it was all over, Dean could buy his soul back from Cas.

Cas turned his serious face to Dean and asked in his deep, serious voice, "Do you not trust me to keep your soul safe, Dean? I promise I will cherish it and protect it just the way you took care of my overcoat."

A red flush crept up Dean's neck as he remembered how he had treated Cas' trench coat after he had walked into the lake. Dean had kept it neatly folded most of the time, but he had been unable to resist holding it and sometimes using it as a pillow. 

OK, so if he was honest, several times he had covered himself with it like a blanket when he had nightmares. He had even moved it to the trunk of a stolen car, just so he knew it would be close at hand at all times. 

He had planned to keep it with him forever, but then he had found "Emmanuel" and returned the coat to Cas.

Dean rolled his eyes and gave in to the persuasive arguments of his brother and the Angel. Honestly, he was tired of arguing with them. He was tired of being trapped in this stinking motel room. He was going stir crazy.

Dean flicked his eyes toward Sam and then back to Cas' sincere gaze. "Fine," He huffed before asking formally. "What will you trade me for my soul?"

Cas smiled and held out his suddenly full hands. "How about this apple pie?" Dean glared at the angel but accepted the still warm pie.

Sam cleared his throat and said, "You still need to seal the deal." Dean groaned. He knew enough about deals with demons to know that you sealed the deal with a kiss. He put his pie down on the bed and braced himself for an angelic kiss.

Cas took one step closer to Dean and started to reach out with his left hand. Dean became impatient and strode to meet the angel in the middle of the small room. The hunter reached out with his right hand and grabbed Cas by the back of the neck. He pulled Castiel in to him until the whole length of their bodies were touching and firmly pressed his mouth onto the angel's.

As soon as Cas parted his lips in a muffled grunt, Dean slipped his tongue into the angel's mouth. Cas raised his hands and gripped Dean's hips. He used his own tongue to explore Dean's mouth. 

The angel tasted like cinnamon and his mouth was hot against Dean's. Cas slid one hand up Dean's back and held him close. The human lost himself in the slow but powerful kiss.

Dean didn’t know how much time had passed when Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, guys?" he asked. 

Dean finally broke the kiss and stepped back from the dazed looking angel. Cas lifted one hand and touched his own lips for a moment before saying, "Thank you, Dean. That was very nice, but angel deals are not like demon deals. A handshake would have sufficed."

Dean flushed red and glared between Cas and his smirking brother. He turned and stormed out of the motel room. As he slammed the door behind him he could clearly hear Sam’s uproarious laughing and choking guffaws.

Dean flung open the door of the Impala and sank into the soft seat behind the wheel. He was getting angrier by the second. Sam was a little bitch and Cas wasn't much better. 

Well, if he was honest with himself, he could admit that Cas had probably been planning to shake his hand when Dean had gone for the gusto and kissed the shit out of him. Sam, on the other hand, had known that Dean would think he needed to kiss Castiel in order to seal the deal and sell his soul to the angel. 

The smug look on his face when Dean had realized the truth was proof his little brother was an ass.

Dean decided he was gonna drive to the nearest place to get a couple stiff drinks and some pie. Pie. PIE! "Son of a Bitch!" dean yelled. 

He had left his soul-bought, warm, apple pie in the motel room. 

Dean considered just leaving the pie, but the image of Sam _eating_ the pie made Dean clutch the Impala's steering wheel with white knuckles.

Dean remembered how warm and heavy the pie had been in his hands when Castiel had passed it to him. It had been just the right temperature for eating. The top had been crisscrossed with fancy pie-crust lattice work. 

The smell of cinnamon and nutmeg had wafted gently from its surface. There was absolutely no FUCKING way he was gonna let Sam have even one narrow sliver of his dream pie.

Dean slid back out of the Impala and closed its door behind him. He walked slowly and calmly to the motel room door. He wondered if Cas had poofed out as soon as Dean had stormed out, or if the angel was still in the room with Sam.

The door knob turned easily in Dean's hand, and he pushed the door open in front of him. The sight in front of him was so astonishing; the hunter could not understand how he had not heard a commotion from outside the door.

Castiel was standing on the far side of the room with Dean's pie held steady in both hands. Lightening flashed inside the small room and the dark shadow of the angel's spread wings was etched on the wall. His eyes glowed a brilliant blue as he glared at Sam.

Sam was huddled against the wall by the motel room door that Dean had just stepped through. He clutched at Dean's arm like a drowning man. He looked into Dean's face with huge puppy-dog eyes. Sam took a deep steadying breath and said,

"I only wanted one piece. I swear!"

** Sam's POV **

Dean slammed shut the motel room door on his way out. Sam thought he looked pretty pissed off, but he could not stop laughing. 

Sam had watched as Castiel reached out to shake Dean's hand and was rather abruptly pulled into a full-on make out session with the human. Sam guessed that he had forgotten to tell his older brother that he would only have to shake the angel's hand in order to seal the deal.

After the door slammed shut behind the furious hunter, Castiel was still standing in the middle of the motel room with a bemused expression on his face. 

Sam asked him, "Dude, Cas, are you alright?" 

The angel placed his right hand over his heart and let out a small burp. "Dean's soul is a little restless." He replied.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw the pie still sitting at the end of the bed. "Oooohhh," he exclaimed. "I'm gonna have a piece of pie!"

Sam was taken aback when Cas roared, "Thou shalt not touch Dean's pie!" 

"Chill out, man. I just want one piece." Sam thought Cas was overreacting. 

He continued towards the bed in order to pick up the pie. It looked delicious and smelled delicious and would probably taste delicious, too. Just as Sam was leaning over the end of the bed, Castiel snatched the pie from under Sam's nose.

Sam was confused for a few seconds and then became rather frightened. Lightening began to flicker in the small room. 

Sam smelled ozone and all the hair on his body stood on end. He suddenly realized that Cas was going to friggin' smite him over one little piece of pie. Sam backed away from the clearly enraged angel.

The shadows of Cas' wings were thrown in stark relief on the wall. Sam could hear him muttering in Enochian. Just as he thought he was going to be well and truly smote, the motel room door opened. Sam grabbed at Dean and said "I only wanted one piece. I swear!"

Sam watched as Dean looked between him and Cas. One corner of Dean's mouth lifted in a smirk and he said, "You aren't getting even on tiny little, narrow sliver of my pie, Sam."

Cas seemed to relax once Dean returned to the room. The lightening stopped, and he calmly handed the pie back to Dean. Sam thought he would try to make himself inconspicuous and sat down to work on his laptop. 

He could not believe how Dean and Cas were acting about the damned pie. Sam decided he didn't want any of the damned pie anyway. Dean could just keep his damned pie. Yeah.

After waiting for the laptop to start up and logging in to a library database, Sam stole a quick peek over the laptop screen. Cas was sitting on the end of the bed carefully holding something close to his chest. 

Sam could not quite make out what it was. It shimmered like heat over asphalt, glowing with swirls of color that could not be defined. It made Sam’s eyes water to look at it. 

Cas was running his hands over it and seemed to be mumbling and whispering to it.

"Who is the pwettiest widdle soul I have ever seen? Hmmmm? Who is my widdle shiny-winy pwecious?" Sam felt bile rising in his throat. Cas was baby-talking Dean's soul.

Sam flicked his eyes toward Dean to see what his reaction to Cas' behavior was.

Dean was flopped back on the bed licking the last crumbs of pie crust out of the pie pan and seemed oblivious to Cas' actions. The older Winchester starfished bonelessly across the bed, a picture of contentment.

Sam could feel his lips pressing together as his right eyelid started to twitch. He was immediately proud of himself. He had achieved ultimate bitchface.

The younger brother played on his laptop, alternating between legitimate research and various solitaire games. Before long, he was having trouble staying awake and decided to catch some shut eye. 

This became the pattern of his days over the next week. ‘Work’ on the laptop, watch Dean and Cas be weird as hell, get some sleep.

Sam's sleep was broken by terrible dreams. They weren't nightmares, exactly, but they made him very anxious and confused.

_Sam sat behind his laptop and stared at Dean. "When did you grow wings?" he asked his feathered brother. Dean replied, "The wings grew in when Cas got me pregnant." This was when Sam noticed Dean's very round baby bump._

Sam moaned and tossed in his sleep.

" _Where is Cas? I'm gonna kill him for knocking up my brother." Sam looked around the motel room. Dean answered, "There he is on the bed. He is the little grey kitten with big blue eyes."_

Sam woke with a start. He was never going to let Dean talk him into eating a bacon-double-cheeseburger before bed ever again. 

He had never had such fucked up, crazy-ass dreams. He had to seriously wonder about what was going on in his own subconscious to come up with shit like that.

He had to think it had something to do with the very bizarre behavior that Cas and Dean had been exhibiting in the past week, ever since the angel had bought Dean's soul. 

Dean had not become evil since giving up his soul into the safe keeping of the angel. He just wasn't quite himself and Cas had become increasingly obsessed with the soul, itself.

It seemed like every time Cas was around, he was muttering and mumbling to the soul, baby-talking it and stroking it like a cat. At first Sam had thought it was creepy, but then he had noticed Dean's reaction to it.

Whenever Cas handled Dean's soul, Dean became very relaxed and calm. He seemed to be happier that he had been in years. Sam would even go so far as to say Dean was _content_. This led Sam to ponder the connection between souls and people.

This was not the first time Cas had held Dean's soul. After all, it had been Dean's soul that Cas had gripped and lifted from perdition. Dean's body had been buried in the ground. Sam assumed that there must be a very strong correlation between what happens to the soul and what happens to the body. The handprint scar on Dean's shoulder was proof of that.

Sam supposed it didn't really matter much anyway. Last night he and Dean had finally killed, salted and burned the witch and her soul-trap box. Today, as soon as possible if Sam had his way, Dean was going to get his soul back from Cas.

As if Sam’s thoughts had summoned him, Cas appeared in the motel room. "Hello, Dean." The angel said. Sam tried not to feel snubbed and nodded his own hello just as Dean emerged from the bathroom. The older hunter said, "So, are we ready to do this thing?"

Cas manifested Dean's soul in his raised right hand and walked towards the middle of the room. Dean met him halfway and reached out with his own hand. Cas placed the soul carefully on Dean's open palm and watched as it reabsorbed into Dean's body.

Sam watched the whole process with fascination. Dean shivered and his knees started to buckle. Cas quickly scooped him up and deposited him on his bed. "I should probably stay here and make sure Dean is alright." The angel said.

Sam nodded and started to work on his laptop. Cas sat in the other chair and watched Dean as he tossed and turned on the bed. 

Sam did research and occasionally glanced at Dean to see how he was doing. The older Winchester was restless. He stretched and rolled around on top of the sheets. He sighed heavily and punched at the pillows, unable to get comfortable.

Sam also kept one eye on the angel. The sounds Cas was making were very distracting. He hoped the shaking and whimpering would stop soon. He was acting strung out, like an addict. His eyes were locked on Dean and his hands were clutching the chair arms.

Meanwhile, Dean was tossing, turning, moaning and twitching. Sam really wanted to escape the room, but was afraid of leaving Dean and Cas alone. He cleared his throat and asked the angel, "Uh, Cas? Are you alright?" Cas' eyes flicked briefly to Sam's before focusing on Dean again.

"I am fine, Sam. Why do you ask?" Cas gasped. 

Dean rolled his eyes from his position on the bed and responded, "Oh, I don't know. You seem a little anxious." A sharp crack sounded in the room as Cas broke one of the chair arms.

Sam stood up and walked over to the bed Dean was flopped across. He shoved his brother over to make room on the bed for another person. Sam could feel Cas' eyes boring holes in the back of his skull. "Come here Cas." Sam said, patting the empty space on the bed. 

Cas slowly stood up and shuffled the few feet between the chair and the bed.

With every step closer to Dean, Cas started to look a little better. Sam watched as Cas stretched out on the bed next to Dean. They both quieted some, so Sam decided to sit back down at his laptop and try to get some more ‘research’ done. 

The next time he looked at the pair, Dean appeared to be sleeping deeply. Cas was spooned behind him, rubbing small circles between Dean's shoulder blades with his right hand. 

Sam could just make out the quiet murmurs that Cas was growling to Dean.

"Aren't you just the pwettiest thing I have ever seen? I could just eat you up. Nom, nom, nom. Who is my widdle pwecious? Hmmmm? So sparkly and shiny. Yes you are. Yes you are. You are just the bestest thing in the whole wide world. I wuv you soooooo much."

Sam decided he was going to invest in some industrial grade ear plugs. 

He took another look at the couple on the bed. 

Nope. He was gonna start getting his own room.

 


End file.
